Choosing A Code
by SotF
Summary: Sometimes, one must simply choose a code they can live by.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I started comparing the various codes from the SW universe before receiving a gift from a friend, namely a Green Lantern ring prop he'd made. This kind of came out of that moment.

* * *

It seemed so innocent sitting there before him, nothing but a ring of jade laying upon the table as he rested.

Flashes of memory touched him, and his head screamed as something that could not make sense pushed at his mind.

Jedi...

Lightsabers...

Why was he holding one?

And then the world exploded around him and the pain filled him once more.

He also remembered other things, somehow being in battles on both sides of a war.

A Republic Officer and, somehow, a Sith.

The Jedi he had seen in the halls merely couple days earlier before the attack was in these, well visions were all he could state they were.

Another memory pushed itself forwards in his mind, a young boy delving through a library and the words flowed as the child spoke.

_Emotion, yet peace.  
Ignorance, yet knowledge.  
Passion, yet serenity.  
Chaos, yet harmony.  
Death, yet the Force._

The clearer memory of something similar being spoken by the Jedi he'd seen when he stumbled upon her meditation followed that of a past his mind was screaming as real.

_There is no emotion, there is peace.  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
There is no passion, there is serenity.  
There is no death, there is the Force._

His hand reached out and touched it as another memory flashed through him.

Another code, one learned by an older man, scarred in mind, body, and soul by what he had sacrificed to protect those whose pain he could feel. One darkening of the other two.

_Peace is a lie. There is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me._

All three had touched him, memories blurred as he picked up the small item and inspected it in his palm, rotating it with his fingers.

Flashes of armor, the deaths of hundreds of thousands around him, and several by his own hands.

He almost dropped it as the pain stopped and everything solidified, memory flashed through his mind and the false history fled from the light of truth. His hand tightening around what appeared to be made of a bright jade to the point where he was forced to release before it cut into his unprotected palm.

One last code echoed through his mind, something that such a small thing let loose in him once more and a grin flashed across his weary features for the first time since the wars had started and spread through Republic space, before he and a man he once called a brother were forced to drag the Republic, kicking and screaming, into preparing for a war that might soon envelop the galaxy far worse than anything he could make himself comprehend at the time.

The last code was one that he knew had to be true, everything sacrificed and this new code could help him make it work.

He slipped the ring onto his finger, the lantern visible in the dim light of the hideout on Taris.

And he spoke something that would change the galaxy.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"

And by those words and a flash of emerald light, Revan had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** A few ideas that wouldn't go away led me back to this one

* * *

The ring had returned to him in his time of need, and with it came the memories of his past.

Revan had known that the Sith were not an enemy to be taken lightly, and he knew that while the Lantern held the power to defeat them, it could not stop the cycle that had managed to set it up in the galaxy.

The Corps had left this area of space, the ring gone dormant for thousands of years when he'd uncovered it.

Unless he went to them for help, there would be no aid from Oa.

And this mess of his was one that he needed to fix before the desire to take that path would be doable to start with.

Alek hadn't known about the ring, just that there was something that had changed after he had hidden it away.

Had he been so naive then that he couldn't see his closest friends heart then?

And Malak was still out there...

Was his will strong enough to face a man he once called brother? Would it fail if he tried to fix that one mistake? Could he kill someone who part of him still saw as family?

All the question were things that he had to face, the code was more than what he had followed as a Jedi or a Sith.

It was an oath that he knew had to be taken in its entirety or it would be meaningless.

Alek had lost himself in the power, letting evil flourish even before his final betrayal.

But he should have seen what his own choices had led to, he had used the Sith as a way to try guiding the Republic to get ready for those still coming. But he had forgotten the meaning of the world in his quest, people knew what the Sith were and he had led his own people into using that name that they would end up emulating.

But he also saw the failings of the Jedi.

For thousands of years they had stood as the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, something that the Mandalorian Wars had shown him that they failed at.

Sunrider and her generation had put their hearts and souls into what they believed, and fought for those ideals. But it had cost them much as the Jedi sought to prevent any other from falling by giving up that which made them part of the people.

The old code still rang true in his heart even as his oath guided him.

But he could feel it in his bones, the light of the Order was diminished by hiding and this war made it impossible to hide it any longer. They had to burn bright or the darkness would take them, perhaps he had managed to do as he intended anyway as the young gained their first real taste of the galaxy

And while the rage of his Sith burned bright, it was not a resilient flame and they to might learn from this.

The galaxy was in flames around him, and while painful this might be the cleansing fire they needed.

So much lost and yet so much that can be gained.

Now, he was the only Lantern of the sector and he had a job to do.


End file.
